


Blushing Obi Wan

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin feeds Obi Wan strawberries





	Blushing Obi Wan

Obi Wan waited patiently on their bed while Anakin was in the kitchen preparing something special. He seemed to be taking his sweet time which was highly annoying to Obi Wan who was hungry. A few minutes later, Anakin returned with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Your favorite,” Anakin said, getting comfortable beside Obi Wan on the bed.

“Thanks Anakin,” Obi Wan replied with a soft smile. Obi Wan tried to reach for one, but had his hand swatted at by Anakin.

“Let me,” he replied picking up one strawberry and putting it up to Obi Wan’s lips. Obi Wan rolled his eyes and took a bite of the delicious chocolate covered strawberry as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Anakin smiled as Obi Wan enjoyed his treat. He continued to feed Obi Wan his strawberries one at a time, feeling happy as he delighted in the pinkness of his cheeks.Blushing Obi Wan was his favorite.


End file.
